


The Benefits of Curiosity

by legendaryroarz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it's a very friendly tentacle creature okay), Aftercare (kind of?), Being watched (reader can decide who saw), Consentacles, Don't copy to another site, Other, Tentacles, Touch-Starved Keith (a little), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroarz/pseuds/legendaryroarz
Summary: Keith had been foraging for a while when he decided to stop for a moment by a river.





	The Benefits of Curiosity

Keith covered his mouth and shifted restlessly. His breathing had turned to gasps, not loud enough to cover the slick sounds of what was happening, but also loud enough to carry. The creature wrapped another slick tentacle around his waist, pulling him along the ground until he was closer to the bulk of its body.

If that was even the bulk of its body.

Keith really hadn’t paid much attention when Coran was telling them about the creatures found on this planet, just enough to hear they weren’t malicious, and that they never harmed anyone. Enough to know what it had wanted when it had emerged from the river he had stopped by.

Another slim tentacle joined the two already coiled around his cock, and he pressed his hand harder to his mouth as a muffled moan broke free.

The others could be anywhere nearby. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should have shooed it away when it had approached him, small tentacle-limbs waving in the air as if it used them to see.

Stepping closer to it, letting it touch him, letting it peel away his clothes, he shouldn’t have done that. But the soft, slick feel of those limbs, the memory of what details he _ had _ picked up from Coran’s little pre-foraging speech...he was as curious about the creature as it probably was about him.

In the distance, he thought he heard someone calling his name and tensed. The creature froze also, the tentacles it had wrapped around Keith’s body and cock going still. Keith looked around, straining to hear over the sound of his own breathing, but there was nothing.

After a few moments, he relaxed and the creature moved again. Two larger tentacles emerged from the strange blob of a body that was half on the bank and half in the water. Almost cautiously, they touched his feet and ankles. While Keith could only watch, they wrapped around his ankles and pushed them up until his knees were bent and closer to his torso, then pulled them a little away from his body.

Heat flooded Keith’s face. He knew enough to know where this was going. To know he should probably try to get free now, but instead, he wriggled a bit to get more comfortable and waited.

The slimmer tentacles on his cock slid away, and then one much slicker pressed against his ass. He sucked in a shocked breath at the sensation, but it did nothing more than press gently, slide up to his balls, gently feel around them, and then slide back down again. It pressed gently, but no more.

He looked around again, painfully aware that being caught like this was just as bad as getting caught in what was coming. But the fear of getting caught didn’t stop him. He reached down to show it what to do.

As he ran his fingers along the length of the tentacle, he picked up some of its slick emissions. Wary of hurting it, he gently nudged the tentacle pressing at his rim until it moved away. His face burned with embarrassment as he imagined how this would look to anyone who might stumble across him, but he still pressed a finger into himself.

Tentacles fluttered around him. They bumped and nudged around his finger, feeling where it was pressed into him. The light, slick touches around his rim made his legs shake. It made it hard to even focus on moving his finger in and out to let the creature know what he wanted. If it could even understand. But given the way it had stilled when he had earlier, he had a feeling that it did. That it was focused entirely on him, noting every facet of his body language and somehow knowing how to react even though it had surely never encountered a human before.

When the fluttery touches to his rim made him impatient for more, he pulled his finger free. A slim tentacle immediately took its place, the small, soft tip easily slipping into him.

With a sharp bite to his lip, he lay back. Even with the soft touch of it easing into him, the reality of the situation flooded him. Worse than letting this creature have what it wanted, he was showing it how.

He’d never live it down if anyone saw.

The tentacle inside him didn’t move in far. There was no burning urgency to it, but a pleasant, relaxing warmth from the sensation. More limbs nudged and bumped his body. They let his legs go and slid up his torso. The first slick touch to a nipple had them both hardening, and the flexible tips of the smaller limbs prodded and flicked over them curiously.

Keith dug his fingers into the river bank and closed his eyes.

He should probably stop assigning it human emotion, but given the way it had approached and undressed him, curiosity seemed right. The way it had felt around his finger when he’d pressed it inside himself, it was watching and learning.

And he’d be lying if he tried to tell himself he wasn’t burning with curiosity about it in return. If he hadn’t, he never would have let it touch him.

The creature took its time mapping him again. It had as it had stripped him, but now it was slower, as if seeking out what Keith liked. He was sure he’d heard Coran say something about that. That the locals treated these creatures well and they did the same in return. Mutual pleasure for pleasure’s sake or something. He wished he’d paid more attention now.

Two slim tentacles returned to his cock, twisting their way around it, then squeezing and releasing. The sensation was beyond comparison. He exhaled shakily, looking down to watch. The sight should have repulsed him, but he found himself biting his lip against a moan instead. There was still a tentacle inside him, but it wasn’t moving anymore. He pulled his feet closer to his body and dropped his legs open. It was slippery and too smooth to get a grip, but he clenched down around it for a moment.

It was almost like the creature was waiting for it, and the small, blunt appendage in him moved.

It slipped in deeper. The deeper it went, the thicker it was where it entered him. He could feel it inside him, twisting around, gently bumping and stroking his insides, feeling him out. It was as it was pulling out that it brushed the right spot.

His groan startled it. There was a limb resting against the side of his neck, and it pulled away as if in alarm. As did the tentacle inside him, leaving him empty and shaking.

Keith tore his eyes open and looked around. The riverbank was empty, and he could see nothing and no one in the trees.

“Please,” he whispered, not sure the creature could properly hear him, let alone understand. He reached for it but it released him, tentacles swaying in the air.

With a burning face, Keith didn’t know what else to do to show it what he wanted. He pushed himself up and then turned over. Braced on his forearms, he kept his ass lifted up and his knees planted apart.

It only took a few embarrassing moments of stillness before he felt the gentle, inquisitive touches return to him. They mapped him again, slick and soft. One thick, heavy tentacle slid from the base of his back up to his shoulders. His whole body shuddered from the sensation, and he found himself pushing his ass up even higher.

But he didn’t have to feel embarrassed for long. A soft blunt tip pressed at his rim again. When it pushed in, he sighed and rested his forehead on the ground. He barely noticed those smaller tentacles returned to his cock as the thicker one gently pushed into him.

It had been so long since he’d been touched this way, and he would have preferred it to be a person. Maybe even one in particular, but the attention of this creature was far from unwelcome.

A second tentacle bumped and pressed at his rim, and he hissed a quiet ‘_ yes _’ as it joined the first inside him. They twisted and probed until they found the right spot again and he moaned and twitched his hips in an aborted thrust into the ones curled around his cock.

The creature stilled again, but then rubbed harder at the same spot. Keith quickly shifted one arm forward until he could bite his fist. He still made an audible sound. The two tentacles around his cock tightened and he moaned even louder.

If any of his teammates were nearby, they were sure to hear him, but he was quickly forgetting to care.

The creature teased him slowly and gently, flicking and rubbing and pressing inside him until his legs were shaking and he’d given up biting his fist. His cheek was pressed against the ground, mouth open in heavy breaths and moans. It was agony. Pleasurable agony. He wanted more, _ needed _ more but he didn’t know how to communicate that.

The longer it teased him, the more of its limbs he felt against him. Sliding over his legs, curling around his waist. He was so lost to the sensation of its limbs inside and on him, that he didn’t realise at first that it had come closer. A chance glance behind him with half-lidded eyes showed him that the central mass of it was closer, almost covering him from toes to hips.

It should have alarmed him, the way it seemed to engulf him, but he caught his breath in anticipation instead.

If these tentacles were just limbs and not organs, then its body moving closer could only mean one thing.

Anticipation made him shudder, but it took him a few moments to realise he wasn’t the only one.

Everywhere the creature touched him, it had started to tremble. The sensation against his cock, prostate and nipples at once was enough to send him skittering so close to the edge he choked out a moan and held his breath.

But then the tentacles inside him retreated, slipped out one at a time until he realised dazedly that more had worked into him without his notice, and he sobbed and tried to follow them. Its grip on him, while slick, was surprisingly firm, and he didn’t even move an inch. It held him in place effortlessly and he released a shaky exhale as heat throbbed through him.

Moments later, something larger nudged against him. Something warmer, textured with what felt like little bumps. It dragged up the back of his thigh and then rubbed against his rim. He sucked in a sharp inhale as it started to press and press. It was big, big enough that he clenched his fists and stopped breathing from the strain of it trying to enter him. But it didn’t hurt. It went slow, it pulled back and smaller, slicker tentacles teased at his rim again. Lubricating him, he realised with an almost hysterical laugh.

It was taking care not to hurt him. It knew he could take it, but it wasn’t going to force it before he was ready.

He was about to be thoroughly fucked by a tentacle creature that was more polite than some men he’d hooked up with over the years.

That did push a laugh out of him, but it was cut off quickly when that thick blunt pressure returned. Smaller tentacles spread over him, rubbing here and there, almost as if they were comforting him. Like it was saying ‘almost, almost, you’re doing good.’

It was almost too bizarre to be real. He strained against the pressure, but those gentle touches all over his legs and stomach and back were so soothing he found it easier to relax. It wasn’t going to hurt him. He couldn't communicate with it, but he somehow knew that if he tensed up too much or cried out it would stop at once.

He’d lost all track of time, but he really hoped there was time for another round after this. He was starting to get the feeling one encounter with this creature would never be enough.

The creature’s organ, whatever it was, still felt overwhelmingly big. Keith had a new respect for the natives. They were tiny, but they took this on a regular basis? He was struggling just to stay relaxed and breathing as it tried to press into him. He could feel himself give though. He could feel it start to slowly push into him by the soft bumps covering it tugging at his rim.

The sensation of those was enough to make him shudder and moan even past the intense pressure of it forcing him open. Each bump tugged and pulled at his rim as the thing pressed into him, but even though it stung just a little, it also sent pleasure ricocheting through him until it got harder and harder to stay still.

He found himself shifting restlessly, repositioning his arms and tossing his head, unable to settle.

He didn’t know why he looked up. He could barely breathe or think past what was pressing into him, how it should have hurt more but it didn’t. But he looked up. And he saw the figure of a person among the trees. A human outline.

Before he could even think to tense up, the thing pressing into him stopped. His mouth dropped open in a guttural sound as it stilled inside him. The twisting limbs covering most of his body shook more intensely, the sensation unbelievable on his nipples and cock, like he had vibrators pressed all over him. Then everything went still, holding deep inside him and staying there. He dropped his head onto his forearms and gasped in air as if he’d been under water.

He relaxed around it fast. He should have cared that he’d been caught. That there was a figure in the treeline that could only be one of his team. That shock might have rendered them still, but they could mistake the situation, come barrelling down with bayard activated at any moment.

He couldn’t call out to them. He couldn’t acknowledge he’d seen them. Being seen was embarrassing enough. But he couldn’t bear for this to stop. For the creature to be startled off, or worse, hurt. Not when that thick, thick thing was inside him and the thought of it fucking him in earnest made his cock twitch against the tentacles encircling it.

“Please, more,” he moaned audibly, even though the creature wouldn’t understand. Loud enough to carry. Desperate enough that it should be obvious he wanted this to whoever was watching.

There was a loud snap like a branch breaking. But he didn’t look up. He couldn’t. The creature moved. The length inside him retreated, and as it did, each bump along it sent pangs of pleasure through his groin as they caught and tugged at his rim. His legs shook, the creature shook. Just when it seemed like it would leave him, it pushed in again. The force of it pushed a grunt out of him. The mass of limbs covering his lower half seemed to carry part of the force, rocking him forward across the ground.

He uttered a low curse and scrabbled at the ground. It was so overwhelming he could barely think. There were still thin tentacles coiled around his cock, shifting and squeezing. The thickness of what was inside him had his nerves firing wildly. Pleasure and maybe a little bit of pain, but it didn’t really hurt. The more he relaxed the better it felt. The better he felt each tiny bump covering the thing inside him. Felt liquid seeping from them until it was dripping and sliding down his thighs.

There was a slight buzz in the air. Like the humming of bees in the distance. It took him a while to realise it was the creature. The buzz rose and fell in time with the shivering and shaking of its limbs.

It was expressing pleasure.

Something about that made Keith go limp, made him give over to it completely. It didn’t let him fall for a second. In fact it lifted him higher, pulled him back against it until he was covered in its twisting, shaking limbs all the way up to his chest.

And still it fucked him. It fucked him deep and slow. The pressure was insane, he could hardly breathe but he was somehow still making sound. Moaning, sobbing. There were gentle touches to his face, along his jaw and cheeks. Like it was wiping away tears and trying to soothe him.

He was teetering on the edge again, but just couldn’t tip over. Or maybe he already had. Maybe he was already coming. As it shook and trembled around him, everything felt so good he could barely comprehend what was even happening anymore. It was just waves and waves of burning pleasure.

The buzzing got louder, it seemed to vibrate against him even stronger. He felt weightless, like he was floating in space. He could barely feel his own body as that sensation of teetering endlessly on the edge exploded into an orgasm stronger than he’d ever had before, his body twitching and jerking in the creature’s grasp.

It seemed to go on forever, and when it faded enough that he became aware again, each thrust of the creature sent pulses of pleasure through him even though it should have hurt. He never could stand to have anything in him too soon after coming, but each little bump along the creature’s organ tugged at his rim and each tug sent ripples of pleasure through him.

It was softer now, less urgent. He gasped for air and clenched his hands into fists and then out again, wriggling and curling his fingers until he could feel them again. He twitched his limbs and shivered through the way the creature shook even though it still held him so firmly and carefully.

It could have fucked him forever and he would have let it. Even coming down from his orgasm it felt good. With enough time he knew he’d harden and come again, but the creature’s shaking buzzing increased until it sounded like a hive of bees, and then it stilled inside him with a gush of warmth.

Keith leaned his head back and relaxed in its grip. It cradled his head and small tentacles touched him everywhere, soft and soothing. It gushed inside him for so long the pressure was enough to make him moan again. His body ached and shivered, and he wasn’t quite sure if it was still pleasurable or just that his brain wasn’t ready to register it as anything else yet. Or maybe the slick secretions were the cause of it, tricking his body into feeling only pleasure.

It didn’t really matter, the creature slid free of him a few moments later. Whatever it had gushed into him slipped out, draining down his thighs in a thick rush. He cringed and tried to stop the flow of it but he could barely make himself twitch, certainly not clamp down to hold it back.

The buzzing faded and the creature started turning him. He tensed in its grip but then relaxed again as it gently laid him down on his back on the bank. It stayed close for a moment, the bulk of it over his body, the small blunt tips of its limbs caressing him all over. One brushed his cheek and his lips and he kissed it before he thought better of it.

The soft tip fluttered against his lips and stroked his cheek again.

It felt like gratitude. Like it was trying to thank him for sharing pleasure with it.

He hummed and reached out, sliding his fingers along whatever he could touch of it. It was soft and slick and warm beneath his touch.

“Thank you,” he murmured, even though it wouldn’t understand him.

It lingered for a while longer, touching him gently and softly, before slowly moving back into the water.

When it was gone, he stayed where he was, lying naked and open and _ wet _ on the bank. He stared up at the sky and sighed a satisfied sigh. His body was warm and loose. There was a bit of an ache between his legs and in his abdomen, like his body was only just now realising that should have hurt a bit and was putting up a small fuss after the fact, from being stretched so wide and pumped so full even if it had mostly all trickled right back out of him by now.

He dug his fingers into the bank and closed his eyes. He liked the feel of it, the slight ache and the total body exhaustion. He hadn’t been touched in so long, but that creature hadn’t just used him for pleasure, it had been gentle and kind. It had lingered after and tried to thank him, in its own way.

It was laughable, really, but it somehow made the experience more than the shameful thing Keith had expected it to be when he’d first seen it and thought of doing it.

His only regret was that it would probably be the only time he’d get to do it.

Somewhere behind him, amongst the treeline, he clearly heard footsteps head away.

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe after being absent from the fandom for 9 months I should post anything but a tentacle fic as my first fic back buuuuuuut, I had this sitting around soooooo... Ah, who am I kidding, I'm quite proud of this =)
> 
> Anon commenting is enabled if you wanna let me know what you thought without letting others know you read it XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroarz](https://legendaryroarz.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Beta'd by OTPshipper98 =)


End file.
